Feel My Love
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Terkadang cinta itu sulit diraih. Butuh perjuangan, tekad yang kuat dan waktu yang lama untuk menggapainya. Cinta itu bagai bibit. Susah-susah gampang untuk membuatnya tumbuh. Beberapa ada yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya tumbuh, namun tak jarang, hanya butuh satu kedipan mata untuk membuatnya berkembang. For NaruHina Fluff Day #5


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Feel My Love by Aqua Titania**

**Pair: Naruto&Hinata**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, AU, Fluff gagal, Typos, dll**

**Sebuah fic yang dibuat untuk memeriahkan event NHFD #5**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Terkadang cinta itu sulit diraih. Butuh perjuangan, tekad yang kuat dan waktu yang lama untuk menggapainya.

Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah bibit. Susah-susah gampang untuk membuatnya tumbuh. Beberapa ada yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya tumbuh, namun tak jarang, hanya butuh satu kedipan mata untuk membuatnya berkembang.

Sial bagi Hinata, kenapa ia harus menambatkan hati pada Naruto. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial dan patut dibanggakan dalam diri Naruto.

Wajah? Standar. Kulit? Jauh dari kata putih. Pintar? Tidak juga.

Terus, kenapa Hinata bisa suka dengan pemuda berwajah standart, berkulit dekil dan berotak pas-pasan itu?

Jawabannya karena Hinata suka dengan sifat Naruto. Dia suka saat Naruto berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berkilat tentang impiannya, dia suka dengan senyuman secerah matahari yang selalu dipancarkannya pada setiap orang. Tawanya yang renyah, sikapnya yang ceria, dan ramah pada semua orang.

Waktu masih kecil, Hinata hanya kagum, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya usia, apalagi mereka bertetangga dan selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bibit cinta itu tumbuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Mulanya hanya sebuah tunas mungil, tapi seiring kedekatan mereka, akar-akarnya tumbuh dengan kokoh, daun-daun muda mulai tumbuh, dan bunga cinta itu tumbuh subur di hati gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan sayangnya, Naruto tidak―atau belum―memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Hinata.

* * *

**.**

**.:Feel My Love:.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Kedua orang tua mereka bahkan bersahabat karib. Tinggal di lingkungan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, membuat Naruto menganggap Hinata keluarganya sendiri, seperti kakak-adik. Naruto menjaganya, menghiburnya saat ia menangis, dan melindunginya layaknya kakak yang baik. Yang jelas, dimana ada Naruto, pasti di sampingnya berdiri sosok Hinata.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghitung dengan tepat berapa kali ia tidur bersama Hinata, dan juga ritual mandi bersamanya. Tapi itu dulu, karena sejak mereka menginjak masa remaja, mereka sudah tidak melakukan ritual tersebut. Namun terkadang Naruto masih suka menyelinap ke kamar Hinata―melompat dan bergelantungan melewati pohon yang memisahkan rumah mereka― hanya untuk menyusup ke balik selimut dan tidur di kasur Hinata yang hangat dan nyaman, mengerjakan PR di meja belajar, atau sekedar mengobrol sambil ditemani secangkir teh dan kue buatan Hinata yang lezat.

Untung teman kecilnya itu sangat baik, Hinata tidak mengusirnya atau lebih buruk lagi melemparnya ke luar jendela, gadis berponi itu hanya mendengus saat tiba-tiba Naruto tiduran di ranjangnya, memasang wajah memelas agar ia diijinkan menginap. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruh Naruto sedikit bergeser sehingga gadis itu juga bisa tidur di sampingnya.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, saat Naruto sudah terlelap, tangan berkulit coklat itu tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang sang gadis, tanpa menyadari gadis di sampingnya tidak bisa tidur lantaran jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak peka.

Itulah hal yang paling Hinata tidak suka pada diri Naruto. Sifatnya yang teramat kurang peka, terutama pada perasaannya itu, membuat Hinata geregetan sendiri. Padahal ia sudah memberikan petunjuk bahwa ia ada rasa pada pemuda bermanik sebiru samudra itu, meski ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Dirinya masih waras dan tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah terjalin baik selama ini tiba-tiba longgar, canggung karena penyataan cinta sepihak darinya.

Tapi, hampir seluruh teman di sekolahnya, dari TK sampai SMA tahu akan rasa yang dipendamnya itu. Semua guru, kedua orang tuanya, paman Minato dan bibi Kushina juga tahu, bahkan paman penjual ramen yang menjadi langganan Naruto, tahu dengan pasti jika Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Beberapa ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan, dan tak jarang ada yang menyuruhnya menyerah.

Semua tahu perasaannya itu,

―kecuali Naruto.

Haahh… Hinata terlalu lelah―sepertinya ia harus menerima saran teman-temannya untuk menyerah dan merelakan perasaannya pergi. Membiarkan tunas itu perlahan mati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_."

Suara itu, suara yang selalu ia dengar setiap waktu, yang membangunkannya setiap pagi dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya, menyentuh gendang telinga Hinata. Gadis itu menarik nafas, menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto menatap wajah Hinata agak lama, melihatnya dengan teliti dan saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu, pemuda berambut jabrik itu memegang dahi Hinata.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Ada sedikit kecemasan dari suaranya. Hinata membuang muka, melirik objek lain selain mata kebiruan milik pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas.

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng, "Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur saja," Hinata tersenyum kikuk, ia sedikit mengangkat tumpukan buku yang dipegangnya, "Sudah ya, Naruto-_kun_. Aku harus menyerahkan tugas ini pada Kurenai _sensei_."

"Mau aku bantu?" Naruto menawarkan bantuan, tangannya sudah bergerak dan ingin mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku, namun berhenti saat mendengar cegahan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak!" Suaranya agak keras. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama kaget. Hening beberapa saat.

Hinata berdehem, mencoba menetralkan suasana yang mendadak asing tersebut dan tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri Naruto-_kun_." Lagi, Hinata memberikan senyum, namun Naruto tahu ada yang aneh dalam senyum tersebut. Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', kemudian berjalan melewati tubuh Naruto.

Hinata pergi. Surai indigonya bergerak dinamis mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, sementara Naruto memandangnya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja lorong yang ramai dengan siswa yang berkeliaran dan mengobrol, mendadak sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ada Naruto dan punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto terdiam, tangannya masih terulur. Desahan keluar dari bibirnya, perlahan tangan itu jatuh dan mendarat tepat di depan dadanya. Entah mengapa, siluet Hinata yang menjauh membuat rasa ngilu dan asing menyerang tepat dadanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rasa sakit yang bagaikan dihujam ribuan jarum kembali menggerogoti hati Naruto. Ia mengernyit, tangannya kembali mencengkram erat seragam putihnya, dan berhasil membuat kemeja itu kusut masai.

Sorot matanya tak pernah lepas dari objek di bawah sana. Tiga orang. Dua pemuda dan satu orang gadis. Sesekali tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sesaat kemudian mereka berpisah, masih dengan senyum di wajah dan ditutup dengan lambaian tangan.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba kesal saat melihat Hinata bersama dua orang pemuda asing.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Ah, kau mengagetkanku, Naruto-_kun_. Kami satu klub. Mereka Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun__, _sepertinya aku sudah pernah cerita tentang mereka sebelumnya."

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka saat Hinata memanggil nama kedua pemuda asing itu dengan embel-embel _–kun._ Di lain sisi, binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Hinata. Hinata yang dari kecil memang menyukai alam liar tentu sangat senang saat teman satu klubnya menceritakan pengalamannya keluar Jepang, menelusuri hutan dan meneliti spesies-spesies hewan langka di sana.

"Kalau itu?" Naruto menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"Ini hadiah dari Shino-_kun_. Indah bukan? Katanya ini kupu-kupu langka dan hanya hidup di hutan tropis," jelas Hinata dengan menggebu, tidak menyadari sorot mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

"Oh," jawab Naruto datar. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak suka jika Hinata bahagia, tapi ini―sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan sikap anehnya pada Hinata belakangan ini.

"Terus, ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuyarkan lamunan si rambut kuning.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, entah mengapa ia merasa canggung dan kesulitan untuk mengatakannya, "Hehehe, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan di kedai Paman Teuchi. Aku dengar ada menu baru yang belum kita coba," ucapnya diiringi cengiran khasnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ada sedikit rasa sesal tersirat dalam tatapannya, kemudian ia menunduk, "_Gomen ne_, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura-_san_ dan Ino-_san _untuk membeli baju, karena besok mereka ada acara."

Hening sesaat.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, lain kali saja, ya?" Naruto tersenyum canggung, baru pertama kali Hinata menolak ajakannya makan ramen dan ia baru tahu jika rasanya sesakit ini.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Naruto-_kun_."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata kembali melenggang pergi dan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Entah mengapa Hinata semakin sulit dijangkau dan seperti menjauhi dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kudengar Sakura dan Ino sedang ikut acara _Goukon_."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

Naruto mematung saat mendengar percakapan Tenten dan Shion barusan. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata.

_Apa Hinata akan ikut?_

Ngilu di hatinya kembali datang, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali datang, saat Hinata meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur. Berulang kali ia berpindah posisi. Berbalik ke kanan, sebentar ke kiri. Semua posisi sudah ia coba, namun kantuk tidak kunjung datang. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam barang sedetik pun.

Ucapan teman sekelasnya tadi siang masih menghantuinya sampai sekarang dan itulah penyebab utama mengapa ia tidak bisa pergi ke alam mimpi.

Naruto gusar, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Mungkin hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat tidurnya nyenyak malam ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, memandang ke luar jendela, melewati pohon―yang Naruto tidak tahu namanya― dan melihat jendela yang tertutupi tirai ungu muda.

Lampu masih menyala, berarti Hinata belum tidur. Naruto tersenyum, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya, dan membuka jendela yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

**Tuk. Tuk.**

Suara ketukan dari luar jendela, membuat Hinata terhentak dari tempatnya duduk. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah jendela, tangannya menggenggam ujung tirai dan membukanya. "Hinata-_chan_, boleh aku masuk?" Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa dari balik kaca. Hinata mendesah, menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

"_Mou_, kebiasaan burukmu itu harus kau ubah, Naruto-_kun_. Apa tidak bisa lewat pintu?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura cemberut dan kesal, namun beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya membuka jendela dan membiarkan remaja tanggung itu masuk. Angin nakal langsung menerpa tubuh Hinata. Gaun tidurnya bergerak dan melambai nakal.

Naruto terpana beberapa milisekon, kemudian tersadar, "Hehe.. lebih cepat jika lewat sini Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto, tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang, menatap Naruto,"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengambil sisir yang terletak di meja. Dengan lembut ia menyisir helai demi helai rambut panjangnya, terlihat lembut, dan indah―apalagi tanpa sengaja cahaya rembulan menyinarinya. Naruto tertegun, tenggorokannya mendadak kering, sepertinya ia mengalami _trans_ beberapa saat.

Kenapa ia baru sadar jika gadis yang selama ini menjadi teman sepermainannya telah berubah?

Sejak kapan rambut indigo itu sudah sepanjang ini, bukannya dulu panjangnya masih sebahu? Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, serta wajah Hinata―sejak kapan berubah? Lemak bayi yang biasa ada di sekitar pipi sudah menghilang, namun masih tersisa sedikit dan membuat kontur pipinya terlihat pas. Rona kemerahan juga menambah kecantikan Hinata.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya selama ini, karena baru menyadarinya sekarang, padahal mereka sudah lama bersama.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Kembali, Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan saja." Naruto salah tingkah, ucapannya sampai terbata-bata. Rasa panas dan hangat menyelimuti dadanya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Belum lagi rasa yang muncul dari dasar perutnya. Rasanya seperti―ribuan sayap kupu-kupu berterbangan dan membuat perutnya merasakan geli yang ganjil.

Naruto berdiri, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan asing tersebut, "Kudengar Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino akan pergi ke acara _Goukon_?" tanyanya sambil memandang langit tak berbintang malam itu.

"Heh? Tahu darimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Apa kau juga ikut, Hinata-_chan_?"

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa."Eh? Sebenarnya aku tidak ikut, tapi… berhubung mereka kekurangan orang, jadi aku terpaksa ikut."

Hinata tertawa kikuk, lagi-lagi aura canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto masih memandang ke luar jendela, belum berani berbalik badan dan menatap Hinata langsung.

"Oh―begitu,"Hinata bisa merasakan kekecewaan dalam vokal Naruto, "Kalau begitu selamat malam, Hinata-_chan_." Sepertinya ia harus menunda acara menginapnya dengan Hinata. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan, Naruto naik ke atas jendela, dan dengan mudah melompat ke seberang pohon, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Hinata masih memandang kamar Naruto yang sudah gelap. "Hmm. Selamat malam, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata lirih, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Tirai tertutup perlahan dan lampu kamar pun dimatikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hinata!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu berbalik badan dan mendapati Naruto terduduk, nafasnya putus-putus, sementara tangannya mencengkram erat perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu memaksakan diri berlari.

"Naruto-_kun_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?"

Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Wajahnya terlihat kusut, ada lingkar hitam di sekitar wajah, terlebih dahinya dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat. Hinata mendesah, menatap Naruto khawatir. Jari tangannya merogoh tas dan mengambil selembar saputangan berwarna jingga.

Hinata mendekat, berjongkok di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu terkesiap, pandangannya lurus menatap tanah saat sapuan halus dari saputangan Hinata dengan lembut menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat. Perasaan aneh kembali melanda, rasanya bagaikan diterjang gelombang imajiner yang begitu mendamba.

Tangan itu perlahan menjauh, kenyamanan perlahan memudar. Naruto menatap Hinata. Mempertemukan iris berwarna lavender dan _blue shapire_.

"Kumohon," Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata, mencegahnya untuk menjauh, "jangan pergi, Hinata-_chan_," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ap―"

Hinata sama sekali tidak mampu merangkai kata. Kinerja otaknya tiba-tiba berjalan sangat lambat.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila atau bahkan sakit," Naruto sekarang menunduk, tangannya belum lepas dari pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai indigo. "Aku terlalu cemas, sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Aku takut." Ada tawa dan ketidak percayaan dari nadanya.

"Takut?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata supaya mereka bisa bicara dengan lebih nyaman. Naruto masih membisu, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas aku takut kehilanganmu. Padahal kau hanya pergi ke acara konyol itu, tapi―"

Penjelasannya terpotong saat tangan Hinata menepuk bahunya ringan. Ringan bagaikan bulu, namun cukup efektif untuk menebarkan rasa hangat dan listrik statis di sekitar bahu kirinya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Naruto-_kun_. Paling hanya tiga jam saja," ucap Hinata ringan.

"Tapi―"

"_Jaa_. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Hinata melepas belenggu dari pemuda berkulit coklat itu, tersenyum tipis dan melenggang pergi.

Sudah kali ketiga Hinata pergi dari hadapannya. Rasa sakit di bagian dada itu kembali muncul tanpa bisa dicegah. Matanya tiba-tiba melebar, seolah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia buta. Buta bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu selalu ada di sisinya, menemaninya sepanjang waktu.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu tolol seperti ini? Padahal jelas-jelas benih itu tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Hanya saja letaknya tersembunyi dan susah untuk dilihat.

**.**

"Hinata!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Langkahnya lebar, sedikit berlari saat menghampir sang gadis.

**Grep.**

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu memekik, bola matanya membesar. Rasa hangat yang familiar menjalar dari punggung belakangnya. Belum lagi wangi citrus Naruto yang menerpa penciumannya membuat lututnya mendadak lemas.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata tidak mampu menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya sudah berubah merah sekarang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata-_chan_." Nafas hangat naruto menggelitik lehernya dan memberikan sensasi aneh pada perutnya. "Sepertinya hariku berubah saat kau menjauh. Beberapa hari ini, kinerja jantungku juga berjalan tidak normal. Kadang sakit tiba-tiba, kadang berdetak dengan kencang. Pasti ada yang salah denganku, 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto mempererat pelukan, "Mungkin―ini hanya firasatku saja, lho. Sepertinya aku… padamu…" Naruto agak susah mengucapkannya, perlu sedikitnya dua kali hembusan nafas untuk melanjutkan kata.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ap―" Jantungnya berdetak kencang, Hinata juga dapat merasakan jantung Naruto yang berpacu sama kencangnya dengan miliknya.

"Ini berbeda dengan rasa sukaku pada ramen. Rasa ini lebih spesial. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, yang jelas aku menyukaimu. Menyayangimu lebih dari saudara," jelas Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu melepaskan pelukan, memutar tubuh Hinata perlahan. Keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan. Terlalu gugup untuk melihat lawan masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah diselimuti semburat merah.

Hinata mematung, sudut bibirnya bergetar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Naruto menyukainya? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?

Hinata awalnya tidak percaya, namun saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya, rasa ragu itu luntur, dan tergantikan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Em," Hinata mengangguk, memegang erat dadanya, "_Yokkata_," jawab Hinata lega.

Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata yang selama ini ditahan keluar seperti bendungan yang jebol. Mengucur terus tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto panik, menggaruk rambutnya. Apa pernyataannya tadi salah? Kenapa Hinata menangis? Jujur, saat ini Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata disela-sela kegiatan tangisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Rasa lega bercampur senang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Wuah. Rasanya lega sekali, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mengelus surai indigo tersebut, sebelah tangannya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Naruto lagi-lagi salah tingkah melihat ekspresi Hinata―yang tanpa disadari terlihat cantik dan imut. Pipinya juga menampilkan semburat merah samar. Matanya beralih menatap objek selain gadis itu, sementara telunjuknya mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto-_kun_." Suara lembut memanggil namanya. Naruto menoleh, namun tidak sanggup menghindar saat bibir tipis menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut, tipis, dan sebentar. Kurang dari lima detik, tapi mampu membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, tergagap dan matanya melebar kaget. Terlebih lagi wajah Naruto sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini, Hinata-_chan_?!" tanyanya sambil memegang bibir yang baru saja menikmati pengalaman ciuman pertama.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku." Gadis itu tertawa renyah, mata secerah sinar bulan menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Ayo pulang." Jemarinya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata membalas dengan anggukan. Keduanya bergandengan, jemari saling bertautan dan saling membagi kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

Yah, memang kita tidak tahu kapan bibit cinta itu akan tumbuh. Terkadang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, namun beberapa hanya butuh waktu tiga detik.

Dan saat itu―saat keduanya menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun, di minggu sore bulan keempat―keduanya sama-sama bersyukur.

Hinata bersyukur, karena ternyata cintanya terbalas, dan Naruto bersyukur, karena akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa selama ini hatinya sudah sejak lama mencintai gadis yang menemaninya sedari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Fin:.**

* * *

Maaf kalau ini kurang fluff, saya emang kurang jago buat adegan lovey dovey macam gini. Ah! Ini pertama kali saya menyumbang di event ini dan ga nyangka banyak sekali author yang menyumbangkan fic-fic keren. Semoga NHLs suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Bersediakan untuk meninggalkan jejak? XD


End file.
